Disaster
by coffee-gal
Summary: lorelei and luke go away for two weeks leaving jess and rory staying at the apartment....jess/rory and luke/lorelei...please read and review
1. Broken Bones

A/N: Rory and Jess are together and so are Lorelei and Luke  
  
Part One  
  
* AT LUKE'S*  
  
"Lukey!! Coffee!!" yells a tired Lorelei from the counter. "Lukey, where are you??  
  
Lorelei sits in the diner, mumbling under her breath. Rory has gone to school and she doesn't have to be at the Inn until lunchtime.  
  
A few minutes later, the diner door opens and a couple about Lorelei's age walks in and takes a place at the counter.  
  
"Luke!!" yells Lorelei in all seriousness, "you have customers.new ones too"  
  
Lorelei waits a few minutes and senses that the customers are beginning to get restless. Upon noticing this she has a thought.  
  
"You've always wanted to do this haven't you Lorelei?" she says to herself. She gets up and walks around to the other side of the counter. "Can't I get you anything?" she asks the customers  
  
"You mean you have been sitting there calling someone's name for five minutes and you work here too? I mean really, I didn't think people these days were this lazy"  
  
"For you information I don't work here. My boyfriend owns this diner and I was calling him. Now, can I get you anything?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll just have two coffee's. If that is not too much trouble"  
  
Deciding to ignore the last comment, she turns to face the coffee maker. "Ok Mike, now I have no idea how to use you but please just work" says Lorelei in a whisper to the coffee machine.  
  
A few minutes later, Lorelei has two mugs of coffee in her hand. She turns around to put them on the counter and slips in a puddle of water that she didn't see.  
  
Bang! Crash! Smash! Lorelei lands on the floor, surrounded in coffee and scattered trays, which she knocked on the way down.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Luke's voice is heard coming down the stairs. Upon seeing Lorelei on the floor, he starts off as usual, "Lorelei, what the hell do you think you are doing behind here. I know sometimes your memory can conveniently go blank, but - " he stops, noticing that she is wincing in pain trying to get up.  
  
"OMG, what have you done to yourself?" asks Luke, dropping down to Lorelei's level. He takes her wrist and moves it different directions, while she winces in pain even more.  
  
"Luke, stop, please" says Lorelei, close to tears, "I know I shouldn't have been here, but is that any reason to cause me explicate pain?"  
  
"Lor, I'm not trying to hurt you, I think your wrist may be broken. We need to get you to a hospital. Just stay here for a minute"  
  
Luke proceeds to yell to Caesear to watch the diner for him. He picks up Lorelei and carries he to the car.  
  
* AT THE HOSPITAL *  
  
Lorelei has been with the doctor for about half an hour and Luke is pacing around the waiting room. The doctor and Lorelei come out.  
  
"Mr Danes, Lorelei has broken her wrist, but she is fine. She will have a cast on for 6 weeks and I want you to make sure she doesn't put excessive strain on it. It may be wise for her to take a week or so off work to recover a bit"  
  
"Thank you doctor. I'll make sure she does that. Come on Lorelei"  
  
* This is my first fan fic that I have ever wrote so don't be too hard. Please read and review it. Any suggestions for future storylines? * 


	2. Family Issues

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Luke/Lorelei  
  
Rating: PG 13+..I think  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Recap: Lorelei has broken her wrist and come home from the hospital with a cast on it.  
  
Part Two  
  
* AT LUKE'S *  
  
Lorelei is sitting on a stool at the counter sulking. Luke is trying to make conversation.  
  
"Lor, how are you feeling?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Seriously, you have to start acting normal again. You haven't touched your coffee and I haven't heard a word out of you for half an hour. It's just not like you."  
  
"Luke, can I borrow your phone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your phone" said Lorelei more slowly, "you know that thing with numbers which miraculously - "  
  
"I know what a phone is" said Luke slightly frustrated, "go ahead. It's on the wall over there"  
  
Luke turns back to serve customers.  
  
Lorelei searched through her bag until she found the number she needed. She dialled it and waited for a response.  
  
"Hello Chilton. How can I help you?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lorelei Gilmore, my daughter Rory goes here. I really need to speak to her"  
  
After checking on her computer, she responds, "I'm sorry Ms Gilmore but Rory is in class. Can I get her to call you when she gets out?"  
  
"No, sorry but you don't understand. It is especially important that I talk to her now! Family issues"  
  
"If it is that urgent, I'll just get her. Please hold."  
  
60 seconds later, Rory's concerned voice answers, "Mom!? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Hi Rory. No need to alarm you too much, but..."  
  
"But, what? Is something wrong" asked a panicked Rory  
  
"Yes, and you have to get home immediately. Meet me at the diner. I'll explain everything there"  
  
"OK Mom. I'm leaving now. Be there in about half an hour. Bye" she hangs up.  
  
Luke approaches Lorelei and sees a self-satisfying smile creeping across her face.  
  
"Tell me you didn't just call the Inn, because you not going in today or tomorrow or any - " said Luke  
  
"No Lukey, I didn't just call work" interrupted Lorelei in a voice you would talk to a baby with.  
  
With that, she placed herself on the stool and drank her coffee with her free hand.  
  
20 minutes later, Rory rushes into the diner sending the door flying open.  
  
"Mom, what is wrong. Is someone hurt?"  
  
Before Lorelei has a chance to respond to her daughter, Luke hears Rory's voice and comes out of the storage room.  
  
"Rory, aren't you meant to be at school? You look upset. Has something happened?"  
  
Lorelei turns and shows Rory her wrist.  
  
"Mom, what did you do to yourself?"  
  
Lorelei explains about her fall. Luke starts to roll his eyes.  
  
"Mom, you know that could have waited until I came home from school. Its not as - " started Rory  
  
"Hold on a sec. Rory, why did you come home from school today?" interrupted Luke, "don't tell me your mother called you"  
  
"Uh Oh!" said Rory, looking between Luke and her mother.  
  
"Oh honey, what's wrong" Lorelei asked her daughter, who seemed to look confused and a bit embarrassed  
  
"Well, when Mom called me, I sort of thought that there was an emergency. I knew what Mom thinks of Jess, so I thought I'd call him. I got hold of him and he's on his way here."  
  
"I don't mind Jess, its just that - " Lorelei started pretending to be offended,  
  
"Forget that" interrupted Luke, "Lorelei, why did you call Rory. Couldn't you have just told her over the phone?"  
  
Lorelei starts to mumble some excuses when Jess comes through the door just how Rory did before. He started throwing questions everywhere.  
  
Luke explained about Lorelei calling Rory and Rory calling him.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone knew what had gone on. Lorelei, Rory and Jess are seated at the counter and Luke is making coffee.  
  
Jess walks up behind Rory, wraps his arms around her waist and bends to be level with her ear. He whispers something in her ear, which makes her blush and giggle quietly.  
  
"Mom, Luke, is it alright if Jess and I go for a walk for a while? We'll be back before lunch.. probably"  
  
"Sure" replied Lorelei, "but don't do anything I wouldn't do"  
  
With that, Rory and Jess walked out of the diner hand-in-hand.  
  
* AT THE BRIDGE *  
  
"I'm kind of glad Mom called me" said Rory with a smile,  
  
"And why is that?" asked Jess, a smirk creeping onto his face  
  
"Well, right now I'd probably be in English or something with Paris behind me having a panic attack about some surprise test she had" answered Rory  
  
Rory moved closer to Jess and rested her head against his chest. Jess put his arm around her shoulder and started to stroke her hair.  
  
Even though they had been dating for a month now, Jess still had the same effect on Rory. She'd still get goose bumps when he touched her and she was always worrying about saying the right things.  
  
Jess moved his hand up to Rory's chin and directed it so she was looking at his face. Pulling Rory closer, he leant in and kissed her gently on the mouth. Rory instinctively moved her arms to his neck and returned Jess's kiss.  
  
"What the hell is going on here" demanded a voice from behind, "Rory, why aren't you in school?"  
  
Rory and Jess turned around and saw Dean.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing here would be more of the question?" replied Rory, slightly angry that he had disturbed her and Jess.  
  
"I saw Jess leave school. He looked really worried. I thought something had happened to you so I followed him. I was just going back to school when I found you two here" replied Dean  
  
Rory and Jess stood up. Jess put a protective arm around her waist. The two of them tried to walk around Dean but Dean wasn't going to let them.  
  
"Rory, are you completely blind or something?" yelled Dean, stepping closer to her, "Jess doesn't really care about you. Once he's slept with you, he's just going to leave you and find some other helpless bimbo to go after. Then you'll end up 16 and pregnant, just like the whore you call your mother"  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that again" screamed Rory, "even better, don't every talk to ME again!!"  
  
Dean started to push Jess around, cursing at him. Dean was trying to punch Jess but he was ducking, continuing to defend Rory.  
  
Dean moved closer and went to punch Jess in the jaw. Unfortunately, Rory moved in between them to try and block Jess. Too late, and Dean's fist landed on her eye.  
  
Shocked, Rory burst into tears and raced off. Dean turned, and realised what he just did.  
  
Jess took one disgusted look at Dean and ran after Rory, who was by now out of sight.  
  
A/N: Please read and review (otherwise I might as well stop writing). I'd be glad for any feedback either good or bad. Suggestions for future happenings are also welcome. More Rory/Jess next chapter or so. Just need to finish off my original idea. 


	3. Two weeks alone!

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Luke/Lorelei  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. I think  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Recap: Dean found Rory and Jess on the bridge. It ended with him punching Rory accidentally.  
  
Part Three  
  
* AT LUKE'S *  
  
Rory walked passed Lorelei and Luke in tears and headed straight up the stairs towards the bathroom where she locked the door.  
  
"Rory, what wrong" asked Lorelei, seeing her daughter go past, "an what happened to your eye!?"  
  
Getting no response, Lorelei attempted to go after her but Luke stopped her. "I think we should just leave her for a minute" said Luke, concerned and angry, "she may just want some time alone"  
  
Within a minute Jess walked in the door short of breath. Before he could say anything, Luke started. "What the hell did you do to that poor girl? I thought you really liked her and then she comes back here alone with a black eye!!"  
  
"We're talking about Rory Gilmore here. Do you really think that I'd do anything to hurt? Dean saw me leave school and followed. Then he saw us.um.sitting on the bridge. He went to punch me and she stepped in front," replied Jess  
  
Luke looked at him for a minute and decided he was telling the truth. "She's upstairs in your bathroom" said Luke, "you might want to go up and comfort her"  
  
Jess headed straight up the stairs for his bathroom, taking with him some ice in at towel and leaving a concerned Luke and a shocked Lorelei in the diner.  
  
"Ror, are you alright?" asked Jess, quietly  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rory, can I come in?"  
  
Jess can hear Rory sobbing on the other side of the door. Rory walked out and fell into Jess's arms. Jess led Rory to the bed and sat them both down. He let her bury her head in his shirt and cry. He was giving her a comforting sound every few minutes.  
  
"Rory, let me look at you eye" said Jess, seriously.  
  
Rory heard the tone in his voice and looked up at his face.  
  
Jess applied the ice to her eye which by now was showing definite signs of swelling and bruising. Every so often she would let out a yelp if her pressed too hard.  
  
After about half and hour, Rory's eye was looking much better.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me, Jess" said Rory  
  
"Anytime. I mean Dean had no right to say that about your mother" said Jess, "you know I care about you very much and would never make you do anything you didn't feel comfortable doing"  
  
Rory knew what he was talking about.  
  
Rory put her arms around Jess's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jess leans back, causing Rory to lie on top of him. Jess started to deepen the kiss and Lorelei's voice was heard in the room.  
  
"I told you to see how she was" said Lorelei with a playful smile, "not stick your tongue down her throat"  
  
Rory started to blush a deeper shade of red. She got up from the bed. "I'll be downstairs" she mumbled, leaving Jess and Lorelei alone in the room.  
  
"I think I embarrassed her" stated Lorelei, "lucky I'm not one of those mothers who do it often"  
  
A smirk crossed Jess's face, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks for looking after her" said Lorelei to Jess, "I know you have an idea that I didn't used to exactly trust her, but I trust Rory's judgement and I trust you as much as her"  
  
Jess was a bit taken aback by that comment but managed to mumble a thanks.  
  
Downstairs, Luke finds Rory on a stool at the counter.  
  
"Coffee?" asked Luke  
  
"When have I ever knocked it back?" asked Rory  
  
He passed her a mug and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know I might be wrong or this may be none of my business, but can I ask you something?" asked Luke  
  
"Sure! Ask me anything" replied Rory  
  
"Well. When you came in here before you looked really upset like something else made you angry, other than you eye" said Luke  
  
Rory looked down at the counter and stayed quiet for a minute.  
  
"You don't have to answer me" said Luke  
  
"Your right. Before Dean hit me he yelled something at me" said Rory  
  
Luke waited for her to continue.  
  
"He said that Jess didn't really care about me and I'll end up 16 and pregnant just like my mother...then he called her a whore" said Rory, "please don't tell Mom. Your like a father to me and I can tell you anything and I know you'll always try and help, but that would really hurt Mom if she found out. She's too sensitive"  
  
"Sure Rory, your like a daughter to me and I respect your wishes" said Luke, "but you know that stuff Dean said isn't true. Your mother loves you and I love you and there's no question about how Jess really feels about you"  
  
"Thanks Luke" said Rory  
  
Jess and Lorelei came down the stairs. Lorelei joined Rory at the counter and Jess went behind the counter, opposite Rory.  
  
"Rory, it's getting late. I think we should be heading home" said Lorelei, and then cracked up laughing.  
  
"Mom, what is so funny?" asked Rory, quizzically  
  
"You!" said Lorelei  
  
"Me!?" asked Rory, "why?"  
  
"Well, I never thought you were that type of girl to go around getting black eyes" said Lorelei  
  
Rory ignored her. "Bye Luke" she said. Rory walked up to Jess and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Bye" she said quietly  
  
"Hey Lor, why don't I get a 'bye' like that?" asked Luke pretending to be offended.  
  
Lorelei walked up and kissed Luke, just like Rory had to Jess. "Bye" she said in her best 'Rory voice'.  
  
* CUT TO LUKE'S - SIX WEEKS LATER * (Lorelei has her cast off) "Luke! Luke! Luke!" screeched Lorelei as she ran into the diner in the morning  
  
"How come you have so much energy this early in the morning?" asked Luke, puzzled  
  
"Well I broke a mirror seven years ago yesterday and I entered and I won and last night it came!" screamed Lorelei, waving an envelope around, "my seven years ended today and I won!"  
  
"You don't seriously believe that do you, Lorelei?" asked Luke, "come on, that's just superstition"  
  
Lorelei shook her head pretending to be offended. Jess walked in laughing about it.  
  
"So anyway, what did you win?" asked Luke  
  
"it's probably a lifetime supply of coffee for her to be so happy think early in the morning" smirked Jess  
  
Lorelei ignored Jess and answered Luke's question. "It's a holiday for two weeks in Hawaii, all expenses paid for two people" she said trying to keep her voice down since Miss Patty was giving her funny looks.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Luke genuinely happy for her, "when do you two leave?"  
  
"Well, Rory and I discussed this last night and we come to a conclusion. She absolutely will not go with me because she doesn't like the idea of being locked up with me in a single bedroom condo for two weeks so we decided I was going to take you. We leave Friday morning."  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun, but what about the Inn and the diner?" asked Luke  
  
"Don't worry. I have Sookie and Michel and you have Caesear to run things" replied Lorelei  
  
"And what about Rory and Jess?" asked Luke, "they both have school"  
  
"Luke, they're 17 years old and I trust them. Don't you?" asked Lorelei  
  
"I trust Rory completely, and I usually trust Jess mostly," replied Luke, "but where will they stay?"  
  
"Thanks Uncle Luke. Nice to know you trust me" said Jess with mock sarcasm  
  
"Well, Rory can move in with Jess for a couple of weeks" said Lorelei  
  
"And you trust them?" asked Luke  
  
"Sure" replied Lorelei  
  
""Yeah, Ok, it's settled. Hawaii here we come!" said Luke  
  
"Your going to Hawaii for two weeks are you two?" asked Miss Patty who had just walked over, "and your leaving Jess and Rory here..together?"  
  
"Yes" replied Lorelei firmly, "and they'll be fine"  
  
* SKIP TO FRIDAY MORNING *  
  
Lorelei and Luke are about to leave and are both giving last minute reminders. "Rory, remember you still have to go to school and don't do anything that I wouldn't do" said Lorelei to Rory  
  
"Fine Mom" replied Rory  
  
"Jess, no parties and no doing anything I'd disprove of" said Luke to Jess, "oh, on help out Caesear, too"  
  
"Yes Uncle Luke" said Jess, "Jeez, anyone would think you didn't trust me"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and both him and Lorelei got in the car and went to the airport. Jess and Rory went to school, after saying goodbye to each other.  
  
A/N: Pretty crappy ending I know, but it's 2:30am and I have class at 9am. Chapter four will be up by 13th Jan.  
  
Please read and review. I'm sorry to the people who like Dean, but I don't, so there may not be anything good about him ever. Thanks for the review from the last chapters. Let me know what you think of this one. 


	4. A Call From The enemy

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Luke/Lorelei  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. I think  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Recap: Luke and Lorelei are in Hawaii for two weeks and Jess and Rory are staying in Jess's apartment while their gone  
  
Part Four  
  
* JESS'S APARTMENT *  
  
Rory came home (Jess's Apartment) from school to find Jess in his apartment reading a book, already waiting for her.  
  
"I don't think Luke trusts me alone with you" said Jess, 'god, I don't trust myself alone with you' he thought to himself  
  
"Why?" asked Rory, settling herself on the couch  
  
"Because I found a note he left explicitly telling me that we are to be in separate rooms the whole night" said Jess  
  
Rory blushed. "So you want to help me bring over some clothes and stuff?"  
  
"You don't have to bring clothes" smirked Jess  
  
1 hour later and four bags later, Rory was unpacked in Jess's room. "Your mother helped you pack, didn't she?" asked Jess  
  
"Yeah.how you know that?"  
  
"Well, why would you bring some of this stuff? I don't really care, but it's as if you're never going home again"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Jess held up a few statues of teddy bears. "That's Mike, George and Steve. Mom reckoned that they'd feel lonely at home for two weeks with no attention"  
  
Jess looked around the room and a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"And what is so funny" asked Rory pretending to be offended  
  
"I just looked around MY room and saw all of your stuff strewn everywhere. I never thought I'd have this must girly stuff around," stated Jess  
  
"Sorry, I can clean it - " started Rory  
  
"Nah, that's ok. Make yourself at home" said Jess good-naturedly  
  
Rory and Jess sat on the couch again. Rory fell into his embrace. "I love you Rory" he said quietly, "I just want you to know. I don't always show what I feel"  
  
"I love you too, Jess," replied Rory  
  
They sat there in silence, before Rory looked up into his eyes. "I can't believe how much you've changed," stated Rory  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jess, slightly confused  
  
"Well, when you first got here, you were a totally different person. You didn't listen to anyone and were always in trouble. I never thought we'd end up together"  
  
"That change was mostly because of you Ror, I mean I realised that you weren't going to go for a guy like I was before and I really wanted you. No- one has ever made me feel like you do" said Jess seriously, a bit embarrassed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile in Hawaii....  
  
"Lorelei, there is no need for you to check with the restaurant. All restaurants have caffeinated coffee"  
  
"Fine" said Lorelei, pouting, "Ooooooooo. Lets ring Rory and Jess. They might be worried about us," she said cheering up  
  
"Lorelei, I guarantee you that they haven't thought of us once. I mean we left them alone, together in the same apartment" said Luke  
  
Lorelei reached for the phone and dialled Luke's number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rang, and Rory picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" said Rory  
  
"Hey kiddo, its me. OMG it's weird ringing Luke's and hearing your voice on the phone"  
  
"Hey Mom, how is Hawaii?"  
  
"The hotels great!" said Lorelei, "that's all we've seen so far"  
  
"But you've been there half a day. What have you been doing.Actually, on second thoughts, I don't want to know" said Rory  
  
"Rory, how could you think like that? No, Luke's being a grump and decided that we should settle in here and then start all thing tomorrow morning"  
  
Rory laughed. "You mean he confined you to a room and he's planning on waking you up before midday!? Wow! He's keen"  
  
"Here talk to him" said Lorelei, "I got to do something"  
  
Luke got on the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Luke. How is it there"  
  
"It looks fine. I suppose"  
  
"You're in for it tomorrow though. She'll drag you round to every touristy place there and nearly buy out every souvenir shop around for miles," said Rory.  
  
Luke groaned. "Is Jess there"  
  
Rory put Jess on.  
  
"Hello?" said Jess  
  
"So Jess, what you guys been doing?"  
  
"Just sitting around and stuff"  
  
"I'm starting to worry about the 'and stuff' part"  
  
Jess smirked, even though Luke couldn't see it.  
  
"OMG Lorelei" Jess heard Luke saying to her  
  
"Lor has just 'unpacked'. That involved putting clothes and crap nearly everywhere. I don't think she's likely to run out of clothes," said Luke  
  
"Like Mother, Like Daughter. Rory's the same," replied Jess, "Aren't we lucky. One of us is here with one and the other one of us is there with the other," replied Jess  
  
"Yeah, and I'm worried about one of US being alone with one of THEM" said Luke  
  
"Don't worry Luke, you'll be fine" said Jess, knowing exactly what he was really talking about.  
  
"Jess.you know what I mean. No funny business" said Luke, "we got to go. Bye"  
  
"Bye". Jess hung up.  
  
Rory got up to go to the bathroom and Jess started getting ready for bed.  
  
No sooner than she had shut the door, the phone rang again. She heard Jess put the phone on speaker and leaned on the door to listen.  
  
"Hello?" said Jess  
  
"Jess, its me"  
  
"Oh, hi Shane, how's NY?  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't called you for like a year, but I've been really busy"  
  
"That's ok. So what's up?" Jess didn't want to admit it, but he hadn't thought about her in a long time.  
  
"Well, I have a couple of months holiday coming up and I thought about coming back to Stars Hollow. I wouldn't be able to sty at your place for a while would I?"  
  
"Not really, no"  
  
"Jess, what do you mean? Your not still with Rebecca or Roslyn or whatever her name is?"  
  
"It's Rory. And yes I am"  
  
"That means that you've been with her like over a year. She must be giving you something really good for keeping her for that long"  
  
"Shane, I've changed. I love Rory for who she is, and not what I can 'get from her'. She's a person with feelings, not an object" replied Jess  
  
"God, you've really changed. I think I'll stay here for my holidays. You'll look back and realise you've wasted you life with - "  
  
Jess hung up on her.  
  
Rory came out of the bathroom, and sat on his knee. Before Jess could say anything, she started to kiss him gently on the mouth. Jess pulled away slightly.  
  
"Wow, where did this come from? I never knew my bathroom had that kind of effect on people," said Jess quietly  
  
"I heard your phone call and I - "  
  
"Rory don't listen to anything she says"  
  
"I heard how you defended me and I realised how lucky I was to have you"  
  
In response, Jess leaned forward and kissed her neck. His lips landed on her's and he deepened the kiss. He pushed her onto her back and lay on top of her. After a minute, Rory's quiet voice was heard.  
  
"Jess..stop.please," she said breathlessly  
  
"It's ok Ror, no-one will walk in on us. No-ones here" replied Jess, kissing her neck  
  
"Jess.please.I can't.breathe"  
  
Jess got up and let her get her breath back.  
  
'I'm sort of glad that we stopped there' he thought to himself, 'I don't know if I could have stopped later'  
  
After saying good night to Jess he went into Luke's room to go to bed. Rory got ready for bed and slipped in under the covers. She could smell Jess's familiar scent on the sheets. A shiver ran through her. It was different being in Jess's bed. It felt strange.  
  
A/N: Please read and review OK I know that there weren't any super exciting happenings in this chapter, but I needed to fill in the first night alone. It was either Shane's call, or Lorelei calling every hour through the night. 


	5. Being Secretive

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Luke/Lorelei  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. I think  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Part Five  
  
* JESS'S APARTMENT *  
  
It's 8 am Saturday morning and Jess is down stairs making pancakes and coffee. Rory is still asleep upstairs in Jess's room. Jess goes up the stairs to her.  
  
"Ror, are you awake?" asked Jess quietly  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rory, I know you're awake. People don't usually laugh in their sleep"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Just after 8 am"  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone"  
  
"Come on Rory, please get up. I made breakfast"  
  
"10 minutes, please"  
  
"Rory, I know you - "  
  
"I know you too and I know you're a wonderful guy who lets me sleep"  
  
"Your breakfast is getting cold"  
  
"Bring it up here then"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Jess pulled back the covers and picked Rory out of bed and stood her on her feet.  
  
"I think I want to get up now," said Rory, sarcastically  
  
"Good to hear it" replied Jess, "now come on, breakfasts ready"  
  
"OK, just let me get changed"  
  
Rory went in to the bathroom and changed into jeans and blue shirt.  
  
* IN THE DINER *  
  
"Good Morning" said Rory giving Jess a kiss  
  
"Why, your in a better mood" said Jess, "go sit down, I'll be over in a minute"  
  
Jess brought over their breakfasts and sat down next to Rory  
  
"Mmmmmmm. This looks great!" said Rory, "Ooooooo coffee"  
  
"You're going to kill yourself one day with that stuff"  
  
"It's probably eat through your stomach or something"  
  
"Please Jess, we're trying to eat"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
They finished up and cleaned up their mess.  
  
"So, what plans have you got for today?" asked Rory  
  
"Um.well.I've got an errand to run, so you could probably amuse yourself for awhile"  
  
"Where have you got to go?"  
  
"Just around"  
  
"Can I come too? I'll keep you company"  
  
"Sorry, I just have to go somewhere quickly"  
  
Jess walked out of the diner leaving Rory on a chair at the counter. Caesear walked in and found her there.  
  
"Hello Rory...where's Jess" asked Caesear  
  
"He had to run an errand"  
  
"Oh right" he replied, getting back to work  
  
Rory decided to take a walk around town while waiting for Jess. Dean came up behind her before she had a chance to get away.  
  
"Rory.Hi"  
  
"Hi Dean. I'd love to talk butI really have to go do something"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I can tell when you're lying"  
  
No answer from Rory.  
  
"Look, I'm so sorry for hitting you"  
  
No answer again.  
  
"So where's Jess"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, the jerk your living with"  
  
"Oh.he had to run an errand?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Look Dean, are you happy, I have no idea where Jess is or what his errand is" yelled Rory  
  
"He's probably visiting his other girlfriend"  
  
"Dean, I don't have to listen to you talk about him like this"  
  
Rory turned and walked back to the diner. She was half way up the stairs and she heard Jess's voice behind the door. He was on the phone with someone.  
  
"Yeah, I got it" said Jess to the person on the phone "No, there was no problems. No questions were asked" "No, no-one knows" "Rory doesn't know" "I don't know, she went out I think" "I'll send it today" "I'll ask them to - "  
  
Rory opened the door to see Jess's shocked face.  
  
"Sorry, I got to go" said Jess to the person on the phone. He hung up.  
  
"Rory, you're back. I was going to go look for - "  
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Rory  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the phone"  
  
"Um..that was just someone I new..um..in NY"  
  
"You're not very convincing. Was it them you did the errand for?"  
  
"Um..yeah..but please don't ask, because I can't tell you"  
  
"If they were someone YOU knew in NY, how did they know ME?"  
  
"What? How much did you hear?" asked Jess, looking worried  
  
"After the bit where you said, 'yeah, I got it'. So how would they know me?"  
  
"I can't say anything. You'll find out in a couple of days anyway probably"  
  
With that Rory walked out of the apartment and ran into the street. Again, she saw Dean.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"What the hell did he do to you?"  
  
"Dean, not now. He didn't do anything"  
  
"You really have to learn to lie better"  
  
"Dean, just leave me alone. Go away!"  
  
Dean turned and left. Jess came up behind Rory and put his arms around her waist. She wriggled free and ran back to the diner and locked herself in her room (actually it's Jess's room).  
  
After a few minutes of Rory ignoring Jess, she heard him run down the stairs and out of the diner. Rory came out and went and sat at the counter.  
  
Half an hour later, Jess came back and stopped Rory from running away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Rory?"  
  
She didn't answer  
  
"Rory, what did I do?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"OK fine, I'm very sorry and I was being an utter jerk when I did whatever it was I did"  
  
Rory held back a laugh. Jess loosened her grip on her.  
  
Rory broke free once again and ran into Jess's room. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. What was Jess up to? Who was he talking to on the phone?  
  
A/N: Please read and review I needed to write this chapter to prepare for the next chapter. I needed to wait like overnight (in the story) so that Jess could post that THING.  
  
I know I said chapter 4 was going to be up by Jan 13th, but its early, so chapter seven will be up by Jan 13th 


	6. The Truth

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Luke/Lorelei  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. I think  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Part Six  
  
* JESS'S APARTMENT *  
  
Rory finds herself lying on the bed fully clothed from yesterday. She remembered why she was still fully clothed. One word - Jess.  
  
Jess knocks on the door and walks into her room with a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Morning Rory" he said, sceptical if she was still talking to him  
  
"Morning Jess. What time is it?" asked Rory  
  
"It's 10:30am" replied Jess, relieved that she was talking to him.  
  
Before either of them could talk, the phone rang. Jess jumped to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, ready?"  
  
Jess put the phone on speaker. Luke's voice came through the room.  
  
"Lorelei, I have known you for a long time. We had feelings for each other even before we itted it? Jeez Jess"  
  
"Admitted it" replied Jess  
  
"Yeah, admitted it. Um. I love to be around you and seeing you every morning is not enough. Lorelei Gilmore would you become my wife?"  
  
Rory didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She ran over to Jess and fell into his embrace.  
  
A scream was heard from Lorelei in the background.  
  
"Of course Luke" she replied, "Rory!!! I'M ENGAGED!!!"  
  
"Congratulations" said Rory close to tears (happy ones)  
  
Jess cut in. "OK Luke, we'll leave you two. Bye" he hung up.  
  
Rory still had her face buried in Jess's shirt. She composed herself and looked up at Jess.  
  
"You knew all about this, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. That errand I had to do, was to pick up the ring. I was on the phone to Luke saying I'd got the ring and no-one at the jeweller asked questions and we didn't want to tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise for both you and your Mom. Does that explain everything?"  
  
"Yes, sorry I got curious. I mean Dean put ideas - "  
  
"You listened to Dean. what he say?"  
  
"Yeah I did. He said you were seeing your other girlfriend" said Rory, looking at her feet.  
  
Jess pulled her closer and kissed her into silence. Rory returned the kiss, running her hands through his hair. Jess's hands were rubbing her back as her pulled her closer. After a minute, the both stopped for air.  
  
"Now I know why I love you" said Rory  
  
A/N: Please read and review. I know nothing Rory/Jess has really happened, but I really wanted to put in the proposal from Luke. Chapter seven will be up by 13th Jan. 


	7. Not Another Tourist

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Lorelei/Luke  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. I think  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Part Seven  
  
* HAWAII THE NEXT MORNING *  
  
Lorelei wakes up in Luke's arms.  
  
"Mmmmm. Morning sweetie" said Lorelei, getting out of bed and dragging Luke with her  
  
"Hey, what's this about?" protested Luke  
  
"Your making me coffee" replied Lorelei  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"I think you may want to take back that decision" said Lorelei jokingly  
  
Luke grunted.  
  
A few minutes later, both were dressed and walking out the door down to the restaurant. They had what Lorelei called a 'quick breakfast', which had lasted 45 minutes.  
  
"How you manage to eat so much for breakfast and still be hungry at lunchtime, I'll never know" said Luke, puzzled.  
  
The two walked around town, stopping at the major tourist attractions.  
  
"Ooooooooo!" exclaimed Lorelei looking in a brochure, "they have a coffee factory here. If we're quick, we'll make it there in time for testing!"  
  
"Lorelei, do you really need to test coffee?" asked Luke  
  
"Yes I do" said Lorelei, pouting, "and if you don't let me go, then..then."  
  
"Then what, Lorelei?" said Luke, clearly amused  
  
"Then I won't marry you"  
  
"Fine, don't then" he said with a grin  
  
"Awwwww.fine.I will marry you, but we're still going to the coffee factory"  
  
They made there way across town to the factory. Lorelei was dashing from table to table, testing each coffee. By the end she had drank the equivalent to 8 cups of coffee.  
  
"I haven't felt better in years!" said Lorelei, happily  
  
"That's because you're high on caffeine" replied Luke  
  
Lorelei ignored him.  
  
"OK Lorelei, we should get going"  
  
"But I haven't been to the souvenir shop here yet. We've been to every other one - "  
  
"Exactly! So we can miss this one"  
  
"No we can't. If the people here found out the this was the only souvenir shop we missed, they might become offended and tell the shops in Stars Hollow never to sell me coffee again"  
  
"There must be some logic in there somewhere. All I know is that I know you well enough not to argue with you after that much caffeine"  
  
"There's another reason why we have to visit this one"  
  
"And that is.."  
  
"Mike might find out and get offended. He could have been made here"  
  
"Whose Mike?"  
  
"Duh.your coffee machine"  
  
"I should have known," said Luke sarcastically  
  
Lorelei turned and headed for the souvenir shop. Luke obediently followed.  
  
"Oooooooo! Lukey, come quick" said Lorelei  
  
"Lor, what's wrong?" asked Luke, a bit worried  
  
Luke walked up to her and she put a shirt up to him, to see if it would fit.  
  
"God Lorelei, I thought something was wrong"  
  
"There was. This lady nearly got this shirt before I picked it up and I needed to know if it would fit"  
  
Luke looked at the shirt. "It says 'Coffee is my Life'. Don't you think it would be better for you?"  
  
"No silly" said Lorelei playfully, "this is for Jess"  
  
"And you think he'll wear it?"  
  
"No. But I can get Rory to make him"  
  
Luke shook his head in disbelief.  
  
They paid for their stuff and left the shop and went back to the hotel. Luke took one look at the pile of souvenirs'.  
  
"Who on earth are all they for?" asked Luke  
  
"Well, there's 6 each for us, 4 for Rory and Jess, 2 each for Sookie and Michel..um..1 for Christopher and Sherry and that's about it"  
  
"Christopher and Sherry? I thought you wanted nothing to do with them"  
  
"That's right, I must have forgotten. Oh well, it make 7 for you and me!"  
  
"Its getting late, I think we should have some dinner" said Luke  
  
They went down to the restaurant.  
  
* JESS'S APARTMENT *  
  
"Jess..remember we got school tomorrow" said Rory through the bathroom door. She came out in her pyjamas.  
  
"Ror, your not actually going to go, are you?" asked Jess  
  
"Yes.actually I was.why wouldn't we?" asked Rory  
  
"Rory. We are on our own for two weeks. No Luke or Lorelei making us go to school and you're going voluntarily?" asked Jess  
  
"Yes I am.and so are you!" said Rory, "how many times have you cut school this term?"  
  
"Probably work out to once a week" Jess shrugged, "So?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "You're going to school and so am I. I'll ask Lane if you were there and if you weren't I'll.I'll.I'll"  
  
"You'll what?" Jess smirked  
  
"Jess, you're going to school and that's final!!" said Rory, nearly yelling  
  
Rory went to turn away, but Jess caught her shoulder and pulled her closer. Rory melted under his touch. His hands were moving up and down her back giving her goose bumps all over. 'Why does he always do this to me?' thought Rory to herself, unable to pull away.  
  
Jess walked backwards, bringing Rory with him, to the bed and sat them both down. Jess pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  
  
After a minute Rory pulled away and mumbled a quiet goodnight. Jess continued to look into her eyes sending a shiver down her spine. He then let go of her and walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Has anyone got any particular things that they want to happen in this story? Chapter Eight will be up by Jan 13th. 


	8. Too Enthusiastic

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of previous chapters. It's good to know that someone actually wants to read my story. Thank you crazy for your idea about Jess/Rory. I will use it in this chapter I added a bit more to that idea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pairing: Rory/Jess and Lorelei/Luke  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. Just for certain things  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls. The WB does.  
  
Part Eight  
  
*TWO WEEKS LATER - JESS'S APARTMENT - FRIDAY MORNING*  
  
It was 6:45 and Rory was still in bed. Jess woke up and looked at the time. He realised that Rory must have slept in past her usual 6:30 get up. Jess was just about to go back to sleep, but couldn't help himself. He walked into where Rory was sleeping.  
  
"Hey sleepy head" he said cheerfully, opening the curtains, "rise and shine!"  
  
"Shut Up Jess" said Rory, irritably  
  
"Hey Hey. I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself," said Jess quietly  
  
He walked over to Rory's bed and saw her getting out from under the covers. He face was nearly white and she looked like she had just been sick.  
  
"Rory, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Jess I'm fine. Just don't talk walk around the room so fast, I'm going to be sick from dizziness"  
  
"You can't go so school like this, get back into bed" said Jess  
  
"I have to. I have this big test and all this homework to - "  
  
"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, there is no way I am letting you go to school in this state" he said seriously, "and I won't be able to go school either because I have to look after you" he smirked  
  
"Jess Marino you're going to school" said Rory  
  
"No I'm not!" said Jess, "there is no way I'm leaving you home like this. Wait here, I'll just get something"  
  
"Where could I go?" asked Rory sarcastically as Jess walked out of the room.  
  
Minutes later, Jess came back with a mug of coffee.  
  
"Here, drink this," said Jess, handing it to her  
  
The smell reached her nose and she dropped the mug on the blanket and got out bed and ran to the bathroom towards the toilet. Jess followed and knelt besides her, holding her hair back from her face.  
  
"Thanks Jess" said Rory,  
  
"That's ok," replied Jess. Suddenly he began to laugh.  
  
"And what's so funny?" asked Rory irritably  
  
"You - A GILMORE - are sick at the smell of coffee" Jess smirked, "never thought that'd happen"  
  
Rory ignored him and went back towards the bed. Jess stopped her and pulled off the blanket, replacing it with one that didn't smell like coffee.  
  
"Jess, can you read to me?" asked Rory  
  
"Sure" replied Jess, grateful that he could be of some help to her, "got anything in mind?"  
  
"How about Oliver Twist?" said Rory  
  
Jess reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his copy of Oliver Twist. He pulled a chair up beside her and started to read. They stayed like this for two and a half hours. In the end, Rory was feeling much better.  
  
"Jess?" she said lifting the blanket from her, "come here"  
  
Jess moved closer toward the bed. Rory pulled him down so he was sitting up next to her and pulled the blanket over the both of them.  
  
"Um..Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"What do you mean? No-one can see us, if that's what you're talking about"  
  
"No, I mean..um..you're not going to be sick are you?" he asked hesitantly  
  
"No Jess, I'm feeling much better now"  
  
"Ok" said Jess, satisfied with her answer, "you want me to keeping reading?"  
  
"Yep" said Rory, moving so she had her head on his chest.  
  
Jess continued to read. After about 15 minutes, Rory fell asleep in his arms. Jess noticed this, but continued to read to himself for another two hours, so he didn't disturb Rory.  
  
Noticing she looked uncomfortable, he put the book down and lay down and stared at the ceiling. After about 10 minutes he started to yawn and decided to close his eyes for a minute. He fell fast asleep as well.  
  
* IN HAWAII *  
  
Luke and Lorelei were packing up, ready to return to Stars Hollow.  
  
"Lorelei honey, how are we seriously going to get all this stuff back in the suitcase" he asked  
  
"You've obviously never seen me pack bags, have you?"  
  
Luke decided that it was probably safer on his part to just keep quiet.  
  
Much to the surprise of Luke, Lorelei managed to get all their stuff in the bags that they had brought.  
  
Half an hour later, Luke and Lorelei were going through customs to board the plane.  
  
"Ma'am, do you have anything to declare?" asked the attendant  
  
"Yes! I got engaged while I was here. We're getting married!!!" said Lorelei  
  
"Congratulations ma'am, but that wasn't what I - "  
  
"Sorry about her" Luke interrupted the attendant, "no, we have nothing to declare"  
  
She stamped their passports and they were led to the plane and they boarded it.  
  
Luke checked the time.  
  
"Hey Lor, this plane is leaving early, we can surprise Rory and Jess. They aren't expecting us home until after they come home from school. Won't it surprise them to see us there already"  
  
"Oooooooooo! I love suprises!!!" said Lorelei  
  
Luke was about to explain that the surprise wasn't for her, but the pilots voice came over the speaker and the plane lifted into the air.  
  
A few hours later, they had made it back to the airport and had driven back to Stars Hollow. They had dropped of all the bags at Lorelei's house because Luke was moving in there since they were getting married. They drove to the diner and walked in.  
  
"You're early. We weren't expecting you home until later" said Caesar  
  
"The plane was early" explained Luke. Lorelei was already at the counter asking for a coffee. Caesar gave it to her.  
  
"Jess and Rory should be home soon I think. I didn't see them leave this morning, they must have left early" said Caesar  
  
"Yeah" agreed Luke, "I'll be back in a sec Lor, I just need to pop up to the apartment for a minute"  
  
Lorelei nodded, already on her 5 cup of coffee in 15 minutes.  
  
Luke walked up the stairs to the apartment and open the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I know this isn't really a good ending, but I needed to finish somewhere. Please read and review. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 


	9. Wedding Plans

Pairing: Rory/Jess and Lorelei/Luke  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. Just for certain things  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls. The WB does.  
  
Part Nine  
  
* JESS'S APARTMENT *  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Luke, waking Jess from his sleep.  
  
Jess looked up and adjusted his eyes to the fully lit bedroom and met Luke's angry glare. It only took a minute to hit him. He turned to Rory, but Luke stopped him.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on that girl, Jess. I think you've done enough," said Luke, in a firm voice.  
  
"Luke, nothing - "  
  
"Jess, I'm warning you!!!"  
  
Rory woke up with all the commotion just as Lorelei walked into the room.  
  
"Luke, what are you - " started Lorelei, then seeing Jess and Rory.  
  
Rory looked from Lorelei to Luke, then back to Jess. Suddenly, Lorelei burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
  
Noticing they were still in their pyjamas, Luke said, "Both of you get changed into some clothes - IN SEPARTE ROOMS, and get down to the diner. I think we need to talk"  
  
"Luke, won't you even listen to us?" asked Jess  
  
"I think actions speak louder than words" replied Luke, and walked out of the room.  
  
Jess turned to Rory.  
  
"Rory, I know nothing happened, and you know nothing happened, but they don't"  
  
"Jess, did you see the hurt in my mothers eyes?" said Rory, close to tears  
  
Jess put his arms around her and they sat in silence for a minute. Rory pulled away.  
  
"Jess, I think we should get down there. If Luke comes back and sees us still here, we're going to be in real trouble"  
  
"God, who cares what Luke thinks," said Jess, rolling his eyes  
  
"Jess, please, didn't you see my mom?"  
  
"Ok. But I'm only doing this for you. I'd normally just run out quickly and wait until they calm down, but if you want to talk with them, then we will," said Jess  
  
They got dressed and went down to the diner. An angry Luke met them at the bottom of the stairs. Jess and Rory sat on the stools at the counter, and faced, Luke who stood behind the counter.  
  
They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity to Rory and Jess. Jess noticed the closed sign on the door and knew that Luke was especially serious. Jess broke the silence.  
  
"Oh god, this is stupid!" said Jess, "nothing happened up there. If you let Rory and I explain, then you might understand"  
  
"Jeez Jess, I don't think you're taking this very seriously" replied Luke, still angry, "did you see how upset Lorelei was. She just ran out of the diner after seeing you two"  
  
At that point, Lorelei walked back in the diner. It was obvious that she had been crying. Rory ran up to her to hug her, but Lorelei just shrugged her off.  
  
A hurt look hit Rory's eyes as she looked back at Jess.  
  
"Rory woke up sick this morning" said Jess looking back towards Luke, "she wanted to go to school, but I stopped her"  
  
"She doesn't look too sick to me," replied Luke  
  
"She asked me to read to her," explained Jess  
  
"And that involves being in bed with her?" asked Luke sarcastically  
  
Again Jess ignored Luke's sarcasm.  
  
"Luke, for gods sake, nothing happened," yelled Jess  
  
Rory cut in.  
  
"Does no one care about my side of the story?" she asked  
  
Luke looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Jess's right. I woke up sick; he insisted I stay in bed. I asked him to read to me and he sat in a chair beside the bed." said Rory  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry, but he wasn't beside your bed just now" interrupted Luke  
  
"Luke just listen to me and drop the sarcasm," screamed Rory  
  
Luke gasped.  
  
"Now" said Rory, lowering her voice, "he sat on a chair, but I asked him to sit with me in the bed. We must have fallen asleep"  
  
Lorelei went to Luke's side and lifted reached for the cup of coffee to put it in front of her.  
  
"Lorelei, no, stop" said Jess, jumping from his chair. But it was too late.  
  
The smell reached Rory's nose and she ran off to the bathroom.  
  
Luke looked from the bathroom door, back to Jess.  
  
"Now look what you've done to her. You've upset her so much. She's probably - " started Luke  
  
"This proves my point," said Jess, "Rory is in there being sick. At the moment she has some sort of stomach ache and can't stand the smell of coffee"  
  
He got up and walked into the bathroom after her. A few minutes later, Jess came out with his arm around Rory.  
  
Lorelei's voice was heard from behind the counter.  
  
"Rory, honey, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I just thought..." she trailed off, "I thought that..that..you and him...well, I thought you'd end up like me, pregnant before you even finish school"  
  
"Mom" she said rushing over to hug her, "I'm so sorry that I upset you. Do you think we could go home? All four of us?"  
  
Luke and Lorelei nodded.  
  
"And Jess" said Luke, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you"  
  
"Hey, that's ok. Don't you think I'm used of people not trusting me?" asked Jess, sarcastically  
  
Luke, Lorelei, Jess and Rory went back to the Gilmore/Danes residence.  
  
* AT THE GILMORE / DANES RESIDENCE *  
  
"Rory, I just didn't want what happened to me, to happen to you," said Lorelei to her daughter  
  
"Mom, it's ok"  
  
"Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing I had you but -"  
  
"Mom, you're babbling"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Don't apologise"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'll go see how Jess and Luke are"  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have listen to you first time"  
  
"That's ok Luke, if I thought someone had done something to Rory, I'd get just as angry"  
  
"You really care about her, don't you"?  
  
"Well...yeah" said Jess, getting embarrassed  
  
"Jess, don't be embarrassed" said Luke, "it's only me, I don't really care about your so-called reputation"  
  
At that point Lorelei and Rory walked into the kitchen and noticed the look on both Jess and Luke's faces.  
  
"WOW!" she said jokingly, "someone just had a deep and meaningful here, didn't they"  
  
"Lorelei, please" said Luke  
  
"It's ok, it's only me" said Lorelei, imitating Luke's voice  
  
Jess blushed, and Rory put her arms around Jess's shoulders and leant her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Um...mom, it's Friday tonight" said Rory  
  
"So it is. One day after Thursday and one day before Saturday" replied Lorelei  
  
"Friday night dinner?" said Rory.  
  
Lorelei remembered.  
  
"Oh no.no we're not!" said Lorelei reaching for the phone.  
  
Start phone call: Lorelei and Emily  
  
E: Hello? L: Mom? It's me E: Lorelei, how was your trip? L: Fantastic E: Well, it sounds like you had fun L: Like I had fun? Is that all? E: Yes Lorelei. Is there something else? L: Mom, I'm engaged E: To Luke? That's great. Finally you're settling down. I would have liked you settled down with Christopher, but Luke's a fine man L: Mom, Chris and I aren't meant to be together like that. E: He loves you... L: And I love him, but not in that way. Anyway, he's dating that Sherry woman (Sherry and Chris haven't married yet) E: Fine. Hows Rory taking it? Is she still with that boy? L: Rory is fine with it. And his name is Jess and yes she is still with him E: Is that all you called for? L: Call? Oh yeah. We won't be making it to dinner tonight. We're really tired E: Fine. We'll see all four of you next week. Bye Lorelei.  
  
Emily hung up. End call  
  
"I don't think my mother is happy. She probably hired a new maid and it turned out to be an inappropriately prepared one," said Lorelei  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Mom, Luke? Is it alright if Jess and I go for a walk?" asked Rory  
  
Luke and Lorelei looked at each other.  
  
"Sure sweetie. Don't be too late" replied Lorelei  
  
"Ooooooooooooo! I have a great idea!" said Lorelei running outside to call back Jess and Rory  
  
"What is it?" asked Luke, "should I be worried?"  
  
"No. It's only early still, lets have a movie night!"  
  
"Yay!!!" exclaimed Rory  
  
Luke and Jess rolled their eyes and followed the girls down the path into town.  
  
"Now. You and Jess go to Doose's for a food supply" said Lorelei to Rory, "and me and Luke will get some videos"  
  
Jess put a protective arm around her waist and led her into Doose's. Who should they meet? None other than Dean.  
  
"I don't know whether to congratulate you or punch the shit out of this jerk!" said Dean sarcastically to Rory  
  
"Dean, what are you talking about?" asked Rory, genuinely confused  
  
"You and him...last night" said Dean  
  
"What!?"  
  
"God Rory, stop playing Little Miss Innocent. I know you're pregnant. All this jerk wanted to do was get you in his bed"  
  
"Dean, I'm not pregnant. How did you find out that story anyway?"  
  
"Miss Patty saw Luke and your Mom talking to you two in the diner"  
  
"I'm not pregnant!"  
  
"Whatever" replied Dean  
  
Rory went to walk away.  
  
"She's been sleeping in my bed for two weeks" smirked Jess, knowing it would provoke Dean.  
  
Rory ran out of the store and headed home where Lorelei and Luke were waiting with the videos. Jess walked in just after her.  
  
"Well Jess, that went down well, didn't it?" said Rory; slightly angry, "that was really mature of you" finished Rory sarcastically  
  
"Hey, you two. What's wrong?" asked Lorelei, "Rory, what did Jess do?"  
  
Rory ignored her mother.  
  
"Thanks so much Jess" said Rory, still sarcastic, "now the whole town will think that you and I ...and I'm... God Jess, you two fight over me like I'm some kind of prize"  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey!" interrupted Luke, "Jess, what did you do now?" asked Luke, more sternly  
  
Rory explained to Luke and her Mom what had happened in Doose's. After much discussion and apologies, Lorelei wanted to get on with movie night. The food was laid out on the floor. Luke had his arms around Lorelei on the couch and Jess had Rory sitting in front of him with his arms around her waist. (A/N: They kissed and made up before)  
  
"So Mom, what videos are we watching?" asked Rory  
  
"Well since I'm getting married and all, I got the Wedding Planner and 4 Weddings and a Funeral"  
  
Luke and Jess rolled their eyes, but said nothing. Lorelei turned on the movies.  
  
~ * All the movies are now watched and finished * ~  
  
Lorelei yawned. Everyone decided that they were going to bed since it was already 12:30 am. Luke and Lorelei went up to their room, Rory went to her room and Jess settled into the guest bedroom for the night.  
  
(A/N: I don't know if the Gilmore house has a guest bedroom, but it does now)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: Please read and review. So I know that might have been a pretty boring chapter, but I had a serious case of writers block. I ideas for later chapters, but I needed a sort of fill in chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the previous chapters. Next chapter will be mostly about Lorelei's wedding plans and maybe the actual wedding. Rory will be in for a big surprise in the later chapters. You can probably guess, but I like being secretive. lol. 


	10. Just an Authors Note

Hey ppls,  
  
Look, I know I have sorta left this story for ages, but I promise that I will post a short chapter by April 1st.  
  
Anyway, thanks for all you reviews. I love checking my email and seeing reviews from ppl. Anyway, your probably bored now so I'll shut up.  
  
Love Em 


	11. Flirting Like Teenagers

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
gilmoregurl1928763: when dean said about Rory being pregnant, he just assumed the worst. He didn't know any details about what really happened and wanted something to blame Jess for.  
  
Sarah(): About the "Lor" thing. I just did it because im lazy and typing Lorelai all the time gets too long.  
  
Anyone else: thanks for the reviews. I can't really thank everyone personally otherwise there'd be too many. If u have any ideas, that I can use, feel free to tell me.  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess and Lorelei/Luke  
  
Rating: PG 13+.. Just for certain things  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls. The WB does.  
  
Part Nine  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* GILMORE / DANES RESIDENCE *  
  
Luke, Jess and Rory came down stairs to find Lorelei setting plates of food on the table. Upon seeing Rory, she picked up a cup of coffee and called her over to the kitchen sink.  
  
"Mom, what is this for? Did you do something to the coffee?" asked Rory  
  
"No. I want to see if you're still allergic to coffee," replied Lorelei  
  
Rory took a couple of mouthfuls and looked back at her mother. "Nope. I think I'm fine"  
  
"You cooked breakfast for us?" said Luke  
  
"Yep! Now sit down and eat before it gets cold," replied Lorelei ushering Rory to her seat  
  
Everyone sat down and hesitantly took a piece of food. Jess took a spoonful of the omelette and put it in his mouth. "Lorelei, what's in this?" asked Jess, trying not to make a face  
  
"Well, I just threw in a few things from the fridge. Hey Ror, what was that stuff in the bluish green wrapping?" asked Lorelei  
  
"Mom? You didn't actually use it did you?" asked Rory, worried, "that has been there for about 3 months. I think it was some sort of fish"  
  
"How did it get there? We both hate fish" replied Lorelei  
  
Jess laughed. "One of you must have brought it!"  
  
"Not sure. Lets finish our breakfast at Luke's"  
  
They cleared the table and disposed of all of the food.  
  
"Lor?" said Luke hesitantly, as she was walking out the door, "you're not going to make breakfast every day are you?  
  
"No, of course not. I sometimes do these crazy things and never do them again. Today was one of them."  
  
"You crazy?" muttered Luke  
  
"What was that?" asked Lorelei  
  
"Nothing" replied Luke, knowing full well of the smile plastered on his face  
  
"I think you said I was crazy" said Lorelei pretending to be offended  
  
Luke just laughed while Lorelei darted around them skipping around everywhere. "How many cups have you had this morning?"  
  
"Ummm..6" replied Lorelei  
  
By this time Jess interrupted. "Jeez, I'm gonna be sick if I watch you two flirt like teenagers anymore on an empty stomach!" he pulled Rory off towards the diner.  
  
Lorelei turned and saw him walk off with her daughter and poked he tongue in his direction.  
  
"Is that your greatest insult?" asked Luke  
  
Having no answer, Lorelei just poked her tongue out at Luke and headed into the diner. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry bout the chapter being short, but I thought it had been awhile since the last. I'm already writing the next one, so it should be up soon. Plz R & R!!!! leave ur email in ur review if u want to be emailed when I update my story.  
  
Luv Em.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	12. Authors Note 2

Hey guys!  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating for ages, but my life hasn't been perfect lately and so I haven't had much time to write more chapters. I have the next chapter ¾ written and it just needs a few touch-ups. I will have it up by next week or so.  
  
Luv Em 


End file.
